hockeysonafandomcom-20200214-history
Mack
Jackie "Mack" McConnell is the coach of the Wankston Wangers hockey team. Mack attended Memeston University for her undergrad, graduating with a BA in Communication and Tragedy. After an NHL career ending injury, she now teaches classes in Communication and Tragedy at Wankston as well as coaching. Early Life Mack was born in Edmonton, AB, Canada. Her mother walked out when she was only six months old and has not been heard from since. Soon after, her father, Todd, moved them into his mother's house in Wainwright, AB. Todd worked two jobs to support them, and Mack was primarily raised by him and her grandmother, Annie. Whenever Todd was home during a hockey game, he would put it on the TV and fall asleep on the couch. Mack would sit next to him and watch the screen attentively. When she had trouble socializing at school, Annie suggested that they register her in a hockey program despite the cost. Mack still had trouble making friends, but there was no denying that she belonged on the ice. Mack was heavily involved in fundraising for the minor hockey association and could most often be found at the arena helping out. When asked if she worked there, the arena manager was known to say, "Probably." Mack's goal was always the NHL, not only for hockey, but so she could repay her dad and grandma for all the time and money they spent on her. When she was 16, she was drafted to the WHL's Kelowna Rockets, and she played there her entire junior career. Professional Career Mack was drafted to the NHL fourth overall by the Edmonton Oilers, her top choice due to its proximity to her hometown. However, she chose to play college hockey and finish her degree at Memeston University. When asked why, she would say her grandma had always valued education above all. When asked why Memeston, she would shrug and ask for the next question. Mack is a center, and she chose jersey #90 for "reasons anyone who knows her degree should be able to figure out, you lazy press hound trash". She began her rookie year with impressive statistics, maintaining a point streak from her first game to her last. The Oilers had been experiencing an extended slump, and any tiny change that could lead to something better was latched onto--and Mack was not just a tiny change. With her fast skating and soft hands, she was lauded by media and fans alike as the potential "saviour" of the team. Unfortunately, in her thirteenth NHL game, she was illegally checked by one of her opponents and went down hard on an already bad knee. She has had multiple surgeries, and no matter how many doctors and specialists she visits, they always tell her she will never play professional hockey again. Beginning in the 2014-15 season, Mack accepted a position as an associate professor and coach at Wankston University. Personal Life Mack has never considered herself to have any time for relationships between hockey and school. She is known, however, for hitting the bars and clubs with the bros and picking up people to take home. No one, including her, is quite sure about her sexuality. Now that life is a little slower, Mack has been contemplating her empty apartment and bed a lot more often. She is not quite sure what to do about it, but she does know that a certain PR person for the team is awfully cute. She spends a lot of her free time coming up with pickup lines about social media. Mack likes cars and owns a (by her own admission) far too flashy red Porsche 911, the only expensive thing she has ever bought for herself. She loves reading and always has a book (usually YA fantasy) somewhere on her person. She has been known throughout her hockey career as the "walking library" due to bringing extra books on road trips and lending them out to the team. Mack usually spends the off-season at home, drinking too much beer and fishing with her dad. Personality Mack is most frequently described as "hard-working", followed by "intimidating". Despite her stone-cold front and resting angry face, she is pretty easygoing and willing to roll with the punches. Once she is comfortable around someone, she tends to make a lot of bad jokes. As coach, she is quick to yell at anyone who is not trying their best. She has a reputation with other college hockey teams as a hardass, but the Wangers know that she is actually doing it out of love. Trivia * Mack has been compared looks-wise to Kim Possible so many times that she now hates the show on priniciple. Category:Wankston Category:Non-Players